


tightrope

by sincerlyconnor



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana and Connor are BFFS, Alana is a godess, Alternate Universe, Anger Management, Anxiety Disorder, Ballet, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor uses Ballet to Cope, Dancer Connor, Evan doesn't have coping methods, Evan is Whipped, Heidi and Cynthia are best moms, Jared tries to b nice, Larry is meh, Lesbian Zoe, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Tag As I Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerlyconnor/pseuds/sincerlyconnor
Summary: Being a dancer is like walking on a tightrope.Connor discovers being in love is kind of like that too.





	tightrope

Being a dancer is like walking on a tightrope.

You have to stand confidently, find a way to stabilize yourself.

In dancing, you have to stand up straight and be poised, professional. That's harder in life.

Connor loves the wooden floors of the dance studio, and the lights that reflect warmth onto his face. He loves the sound of the ballet shoes that he wears on the ground, and the feeling of the material on his outfit against his skin.

He loved everything about ballet, and ballet seemed to be the only thing that loved him.

Connor has problems that reach higher than some others.

When he gets angry, his happiness and compassion seem to disappear and he's in an endless whirlwind of negative emotions.

But, when he dances, his mind clears and nobody can bring him down.

There was something about moving and having no one judge you every turn that was liberating. When he was dancing,he was a rock, a swift and graceful walk nonetheless, but no on could disrupt the happiness in Connor's eyes.

However, know one sees him dance.

He keeps ballet a secret, a secret like the gender he likes and the other hobbies he adores.

He loves drawing, writing, but in his mind he only had one love.

Dance.

**Author's Note:**

> im writing a chapter but this is the introduction to it all!!


End file.
